Almendras
by Hessefan
Summary: Mikasa ha crecido junto a Eren, lo considera su hermano del alma, su familia, su mundo. Ella no se pregunta si es amor. Nunca lo hizo porque siempre lo supo: Ama a Eren, de la manera en la que Mikasa -y solo ella- puede amarlo. Crecieron juntos, pero ahora Eren ya es un hombre y en pocos minutos será uno casado. Son celos, celos de hermano. "Nadie dijo que sería fácil".


**Almendras**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no kyojin y sus entrañables personajes no me pertenecen, dicha genialidad es de Hajime Isayama.

**Prompt**: 028. Almendras trituradas. [Fandom Insano].

**Extensión**: 1000 palabras.

**Nota**: ¡Joder! ¡Esto iba a ser un Eren/Mikasa! ¡¿Qué te pasó, fic?!

La historia se sitúa unos 10 años después de los acontecimientos actuales y no hay spoilers.

* * *

_Nobody said it was easy _  
_It's such a shame for us to part, _  
_Nobody said it was easy, _  
_No one ever said it would be this hard _  
_Oh, Take me back to the start. _

**[**The scientist; Coldplay**]**

* * *

_Ha pasado el tiempo, ¿verdad? La gente sigue sin ver más allá de lo que tus ojos revelan. Tu corazón es un misterio. Todos hablan y creen estar en lo cierto respecto a tus sentimientos. Sonríes sin fastidiarte, porque sabes que es verdad._

Mikasa ha crecido junto a Eren, lo considera su hermano del alma, su familia, su mundo. O al menos eso último lo fue por mucho tiempo. Ahora debe dejarlo ir, en un sentido demasiado literal. Tan literal que le duele.

Ella no se pregunta si es amor. Nunca lo hizo porque siempre lo supo: Ama a Eren, de la manera en la que Mikasa -y solo ella- puede amarlo. Lo ama, de una manera tan absurda e incondicional que su felicidad siempre ha sido la de él.

No necesita besos, abrazos o palabras afectuosas. Con solo tenerlo vivo y verlo bien, le alcanza para sentirse en paz consigo misma. Tampoco alberga en ella deseos de índole sexual. Aunque en su adolescencia temió experimentarlos, no fue más lejos que una ligera adoración; una visión subjetiva de la belleza de Eren... para ella él es hermoso, solo porque es la persona que tiene toda su estima.

Su mayor miedo a través de todos esos años ha sido perderlo; ni siquiera le inquieta tanto que él corresponda sus sentimientos a un mismo nivel. Eso no es tan intolerable como la idea de no tenerlo junto a ella, en su camino.

Cada vez que Eren corresponde su afecto se siente invadida por un torrente de emociones muy complejas. No necesita que él lo haga, pero le reconforta saber que, pese a los desprecios y a las peleas, la considera su hermana. Después de todo las relaciones fraternales son así.

Crecieron juntos, pero ahora Eren ya es un hombre y en pocos minutos será uno casado. A Mikasa le agrada la futura esposa de su hermano, es una mujer de pocas palabras, como ella, y quiere a Eren. Es todo lo que Mikasa necesita para encontrar la calma. Espera que la muchacha pueda darle esa clase de amor que ella misma nunca podrá ofrecerle.

Cuando lo supo por boca del mismo Eren, lloró a su manera, interna y en silencio. Lloró de felicidad y de amargura, porque comprendía que ahora sí debía dejarlo ir.

Las personas ingenuas no saben lo mucho que lo quiere, ni siquiera rozan ese verdadero afecto cuando insinúan que sus emociones son amorosas. Va más allá del amor carnal. Ama a Eren, como las buenas madres aman a sus hijos, como el dios en el que algunos creen, ama a la humanidad. Como la Tierra ama la lluvia que la hace fértil.

Ama a Eren de manera tan pura e irracional que recién cuando él le dice que va a casarse, ella se da cuenta que ha vivido gran parte de su vida por y para él, que es hora de preguntarse a sí misma qué quiere o qué pretende hacer con su propia existencia.

Le aterra perderlo, no es necia ni tampoco se lo niega a sí misma, pero la dicha que siente apaga ese temor. O eso cree.

Luego del enlace no le importa ensuciar el vestido gris que lleva puesto y se sienta en las escalinatas, lejos de las personas, lejos de la pareja. No sabe por qué llora. No sabe si en verdad se siente feliz o triste. No sabe si está viva o si está muerta.

Solo sabe que no está tan sola como cree cuando siente una presencia a su lado.

Armin siempre ha sabido reanimarlos en la adversidad, sin poner demasiado empeño en lograrlo, siendo simplemente él.

—Increíble, Eren se casó —La mira, sonriendo al ver que ella no intenta esconder las lágrimas ni deja de buscar en el cielo plomizo, de un gris tan opaco como su vestido, respuestas que no tiene.

—Gracias, Armin —balbucea. El hombre se sienta a su lado para permitirle que recargue la cabeza contra su hombro.

—¿Y eso? —Cuestiona con delicadeza, aunque comprende quiere escucharlo.

—… por haber estado siempre con nosotros —sonríe a su parca manera, y deja de llorar al reparar en ello—… conmigo.

Eren deja de buscar a Mikasa cuando apenas la encuentra. Se debate sobre aguardar los minutos necesarios para darles una privacidad que le mella o interrumpir para apremiarlos. No entiende por qué se siente así. Son celos, celos de hermano.

Cuando su esposa le pregunta si ya la encontró, da un respingo volviendo en sí y pide silencio. Decide que lo mejor es dejarlos solos.

—Oh, hacen bonita pareja, ¿no te parece? —dice ella, aferrándole el brazo.

—Es... desagradable, son casi como hermanos —gruñe, y el gesto de asco que acompaña esas palabras le arranca una carcajada a su mujer.

Él cierra los ojos, resignado. Aunque también tiene miedo, porque empieza a sentirse fuera de ese círculo selecto que siempre lo conformaban ellos tres, no puede evitar reparar en lo previsible que siempre fue. En especial cuando les da la espalda para irse con su esposa.

—Oh, qué lindo, se están besando —dice la mujer al mirar por sobre su hombro.

Eren da la vuelta y con paso rápido de titán llega hasta el umbral.

—¡Mikasa! ¡Armin! —Parpadea, dándose cuenta tarde de su infantil comportamiento—L-La ceremonia ya terminó y… ¿qué hacen? La carrosa no va a estar esperándonos por siempre.

—Nada, no hacíamos nada —contesta Mikasa con una inusitada rapidez, mientras Armin se pone de pie riendo, un poco incómodo por verse descubierto.

Niega con la cabeza sin borrar la mueca afable de su rostro.

—Ustedes dos nunca cambiarán, ¿eh?… —Pero le alegra comprobarlo, lejos de molestarle.

Mikasa se siente extraña en momentos como ese, cuando se encuentra añorando un pasado sangriento, repleto de titanes; lo cierto es que a veces quiere volver, para poder ser ellos tres de nuevo. Solo ellos tres.

Camino a la carrosa, detrás de la flamante pareja y viendo la espalda de Eren, Armin le toma la mano a Mikasa sin timidez, mientras ella sonríe ya sin miedos. Se percata enseguida de que siempre fue así: No importaba cuantos pasos más adelante Eren caminase, Armin se quedaba rezagado junto a ella, haciéndose las mismas preguntas, _¿por qué Eren siempre nos tiene que dejar atrás? ¿Por qué no se deja cuidar, por qué no se deja salvar?  
_

Nunca estuvieron solos, al menos se tenían entre ellos.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Nobody said it was easy**

* * *

**Ejem, no sé qué decir, fandom, ¿perdón?**

**xD**

**Que quiero mucho a Armin, que la pareja Eren/Mikasa la veo muy fraternal y… que quiero morir porque en este fic no aparece Rivaille (?) Ni yo me entiendo. Se suponía que iba a ser un Eren/Mikasa no correspondido, pero me acordé de Armin y bué, el chico se merece su lugar en el fandom también.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que no se haya notado mucho que está sin beta y que lo terminé recién XDXDXD. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

25 de julio de 2013

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
